poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Truck Mater/Transcript
This is how Monster Truck Mater goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales. gang is at Flo's V8 Cafe when a monster truck passes Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Susan. Check out the size of that monster truck. Susan Murphy: I know. Mater: Shoot. That boy's nothing. I used to wrestle trucks bigger then him. Susan Murphy: Seriously? Crash Bandicoot: I hope so. Mater used to be a monster truck wrestler. to the past Announcer: Ladies and gentle cars. Introducing... The Tormentor! spotlight comes on over Mater, who is standing in a wrestling with the others and wearing a red and blue mask Mater: Excuse me. That. It's TOW MATER! ice cream truck jingle of "Pop Goes the Weasle" plays Announcer: Who wants some ice cream? doors swing open revealing Mater's opponent: A giant monster-wheeled ice cream truck Announcer: The I-Screamer! crowd goes wild as the big truck enters the ring The I-Screamer: I'm gonna make you all scream! Mater: screams bell rings and Ryan and the others dodge followed by Mater The I-Screamer: Grr. Where did they go? Sci-Ryan: off-screen Excuse me, mister. I-Screamer looks down Sci-Ryan: Can I have one double dip dipstick sundae please? The I-Screamer: Uhh. Sure kid. That's a very popular flavour. gives a signal and Mater flips the truck onto his back Referee: 1-2-3. The winners! Announcer: Now that's a sundae, sundae, sundae. next opponent: Captain Collision Captain Collision: Drop and give me twenty! Evil Ryan: Tormenter will give you three! they knock him onto his back Referee: 1-2-3. The winners! next opponent is the Rastacarian Announcer: The Rastacarian has Ryan and the Tormentor in his signature dreadlock. The Rastacarian: Me be jamming now, Man! throws him onto his back Referee: 1-2-3. The Winner. Ryan F-Freeman: Who be jamming now? Crowd: You be jamming now! up, Dr. Feel Bad Announcer: Ooh. Dr. Feel Bad. Dr. Feel Bad: Your next stop is the hospital! and Mater grab him from behind Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. My master will send you some flowers. thrown into the hospital Announcer: Ooh. That's gotta hurt. Announcer 2: And just wait till he gets the bill. Referee: 1-2-3. next opponent is: Paddy O Concrete Announcer: Paddy O Concrete's gonna lay some cement. Paddy O Concrete: Here comes a nice fresh pour! Bertram T. Monkey: Pour it on for me as Sunset's bodyguard! flips it over him Announcer: Oh! He got paved! Announcer 2: Now that's what I call a patio. Daddy-oh. Referee: 1-2-3. Car: You rock, man! last match takes place Announcer: And now, the moment you all been waiting for. The buck toothed wonder of the world, the wrasslier of disaster, the Tormentor! crowd cheers as Mater and the others power into the ring Car: Go get em, Tormentor! Announcer: And the world champion, Dr. Frankenwaggon! Dr. Frankenwaggon: laugh Sci-Ryan: Heh. I can handle him. Announcer: And his MONSTER! monster comes to live Announcer: It's alive! Sci-Ryan: Well. We're dead. to the present Lightning McQueen: What did you and Mater do, Ryan? Ranyx: My name is Ranyx, McQueen. You and Mater were a tag team, remember? is now in the ring beside Mater and the others Ryan Tokisaki: Tag, you're it. Lightning McQueen: What? dodges the monster's wrecking ball Mater: Yes, Sonata. They are real. Wanna kick em? Sonata Dusk: Mater's tire Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Adagio. You do like me. and Sonata giggle Lightning McQueen: Bertram! Tag me! Tag me! Bertram T. Monkey: so Tag! grabs the Monster's wrecking ball Mater: Gotcha! whizzes under the ring and comes out of the other side The Dazzlings, Tia and Mia: gasp Bertram T. Monkey: Watch this if you want me as your bodyguard, Sunset. ring flips over. McQueen, Mater and the others land on top of it Referee: 1-2-3. The Winners! The Tormentor and... McQueen and the others What's your names, kids? Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: Bertram T. Monkey. to McQueen Lightning McQueen. Thomas: Thomas. Thomas the tank engine. Ryan F-Freeman: Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. nods Referee: And his friends, Crush Bandicoot, Sci-Rocket, Bertrap T. Mankey, Frightening McMean, Thompson the tank Train and Prince Ryan Nemesis Prime! crowd cheers reality Sci-Ryan: Sci-Rocket? Lightning McQueen: Frightening McMean. Matau T. Monkey: giggling Bertrap T. Mankey. Thomas: Thompson the tank train? Ryan F-Freeman: Prince Ryan Nemesis Prime? Crash Bandicoot: Crush Bandicoot. What a joke. Optimus Prime: But still though. Quite an interesting tale. Fan car: I can't believe it! The Tormentor! I'm your biggest fan! Can I get your autograph? Mater: Sure you can. the cars door Fan Car: Oh, I will never wash this door again. Lightning McQueen: Hey, don't you want Frightening McMean's autograph. Fan Car: No thanks. Lightning MQueen: Seriously. Fan car: I'm ok really. Lightning McQueen: I'll do it real quick. Fan Car: You're making me uncomftrible. others watch see Mater and McQueen as Tormentor and Frightning McMean Mater: Tag, you're it. Lightning McQueen: Tag, you're it. Mater: Tag. Lightning McQueen: Tag. Mater: Tag. Lightning McQueen: Tag, you're it. Both: Tag! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan